words left unsaid
by dear daydreamer
Summary: "We miss you, Lu-chan, I miss you."


**title **words left unsaid

**fandom **Fairy Tail

**character(s) **Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia

**word count** 1OO3

**summary **"We miss you, Lu-chan, I miss you."

**notes **hinted character death, hinted pairings inspired by chapter 297 so spoilers from there.

.

Dear Lu-chan,

How are you up there? Have you seen your mom and dad yet? Are you doing okay up there? Because we miss you down here. It's okay though, we'll see you eventually, wait for us, okay?

You know, it's been exactly a year since _that day_ and I've gotten over it, promise! Even though it hurts a bit to think about you, and sometimes Erza tears up when we mention your name by accident, we'll get over it, I promise. Oh, Gajeel took me out on a date yesterday. It's two month anniversary, you know. We went out to a park and walked around. Speaking of relationships, did you know that Jellal and Erza kissed after dating for two months? Yeah, it was so cute; you really should've seen it. Well, you probably have but I'm telling you just in case, okay?

Hey, Lu-chan, did you know that Yukino became the world's most renowned celestial spirit mage for having collected all twelve zodiac keys? Of course you do, you gave her your keys, silly me. Looking at her reminds me of you. You see, she treats every single of her spirits as friends and fights alongside them. It's really quite scary how similar the current her is with you. Oh, and Rogue and Sting had become the co-guild masters of Sabertooth, totally reforming it. Didn't see that coming, did ya?

It's kinda weird, writing letters to you that I'll probably never send. Natsu, Gray, and Erza said you used to do that for your mom, and that you had a whole little drawer filled with them, stamped and all. Apparently, they had found out about it after the time you were kidnapped by that one dark guild.

You remember, don't you? After all, you kept blaming yourself for me getting hurt. Geez, you probably still blame yourself, don'tcha, Lu-chan? Well, that's okay I guess, it's what makes you, you.

Plus, I'm dating the guy who beat me up and nailed me to a wall. Which is even weirder, right? Ah well, just like they say in romance novels, love is love.

Hey, you promised to let me read your book first! You never did finish it. Don't worry, I didn't take any peeks, I'll be waiting for you to finish it when I go up there one day, so don't you dare let anyone else read it first!

Oh, Lu-chan, we really do miss you sometimes. It's a bit awkward, celebrating your birthday and the day you left us at the same time because we can't afford to do two parties at in one week.

Everyone is still rebuilding some structures from _that_ day. No lives were lost, though, just a lot of injuries. Erza had completely smashed her right hand's nerves, Gray has this giant scar across his back, and sometimes Cana limps when she walks and a whole bunch of other things. It's okay though, we'll get through, we always do. If only, we could've to saved you too though.

Oh no, I'm making this sad, I'm sorry Lu-chan. This is supposed to be a happy letter from me to you, but it seems that I can't because it _hurts_. It's so different without you, Lu-chan. Even if you've only been with us for less than year, you're already a part of our family. Everyone was devastated, you see, when you had to leave to go up there. Especially Team Natsu because they were the closest to you, because they had the change to save you but they couldn't reach you in time.

The seventh of July, you remember, don't you? The fateful day when we lost to destiny? The day that we lost _you._ When they found you, we...I can't even put it into words, Lu-chan. It hurts, Lu-chan, but you died a _hero_. You know how you always wanted everyone to know that you can also fight? Probably everyone in Fiore knows now, because you _saved_ them.

I'm sorry, the ink is smearing and I don't think you can read it through my tears. I'm sorry, Lu-chan, I'm sorry. I just can't write to you without tearing up. But you know how hard it is for me, right? I'm trying, really I am, to cope with you gone but it hurts so bad. People have moved on, but I think that somewhere in their hearts, they still remember you and what you did for them. I think everyone can tell that we all miss you.

You know, Lu-chan, you're my sunshine. Not my heart because Fairy Tail is my heart and Gajeel is my soulmate, but you're my beloved sunshine. All warm, and gentle and it hurts because you're no longer here with me, Lu-chan. Without you here it feels like everything's cloudy and gray but with you, it was like a streak of color had burst through and lit up everything. But sometimes, I think you're more like a place to call home. A steady, secure place where everyone can find safety. Cheesy, I know.

I'm sorry, I'm crying more now, but it just feels like I'm crumbling into pieces without you, Lu-chan. It's so lonely sometimes, when I read a book and I want to turn to tell you about the chapter but _you're not there._ It makes it hurt even more, Lu-chan. I'm sorry, I should probably stop, but my beloved Lu-chan, I miss you so much that I... I can't even put it into words.

I can't take it anymore, Lu-chan. It's like I'm dying whenever I remember you and realize that you're not with me. I wish you were here so bad. But I think it's fine sometimes, because you're with your mom and dad and together, they must also be sunshine because, well, after all, you were born from them, right?

I'm sorry, this is getting too long. I need to stop rambling. We miss you, Lu-chan, I miss you. We'll see you again one day, I promise.

Love,

Levy McGarden.

.

**notes** Thank you for reading. Comments, tips, and reviews are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
